Lost Thing
by Damn Plump
Summary: chap 4 update yuhuuuuuu      Super Junior   Shinee   DBSK   last chapter  Sungmin found the lost thing. And kyu? no one know where he is
1. Chapter 1

Cast: super junior 13+2

Summary: sungmin heboh di facebook gara gara ada orang yang berani ngumpetin barang barang pink keasyangannya

Rated : t

Warning : rada alay

Huaaaaa my first ff...mohon dukungan chingudeul,,, nunduk 90 derajat

**10 pm dorm suju + kamar masing2**

Lets play

.

.

**Sungmin CintaMati SamaPink**

Huaaaaaa jepitan, kaca, kalung, baju, hairdryer, sisir, celana pink GUE KEMANAAAA #shock T.T

**Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan dan 2314567 like this and 19 coment**

**Ryeowok Pencinta Dapur **Sabar ya hyung,,, aku turut berduka cita T.T _**20**_ _**minutes ago like**_

**Yesung Dangkobrothers Appa **Hoh? Kok bisa? Emangny tuh barang lu kemanain min? _**18 minutes ago like**_

**Kyuhyun SemeGanteng CintaMinneandPSP **Hwaaadd? Serius hyung? _**17 minutes ago like**_

**Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan **Iya hyung? Seriuss? #. _** 15**_ _**minutes ago like**_

**Sungmin CintaMati SamaPink ****Ryeowok Pencinta Dapur: **bener banget wookie w harus bener bener sabar, eh tapi dari pada lu berpartisipasi dalam duka cita w lebih baik lu bantu cariin|**Yesung Dangkobrothers Appa:** yee yesung hyung klo w yg kemanain mah ngapain w bilang ilang, Tablo |**Kyuhyun SemeGanteng CintaMinneandPSP: **seriuslah masa serius donks..**Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan: **emang kenapa kalo iya hae? *nada heran* _**13 minutes ago like**_

**Kyuhyun SemeGanteng CintaMinneandPSP **Kirain gitu... hyung maunya serina.. hehehe ^^v _**12 minutes ago. **_**Kyuhyun SemeGanteng CintaMinneandPSP like this.**_** like**_

**Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan **Ya kan klo misalnya bener , w harus bersyukur hyung, kan mata w ga terkontaminasi lagi sama warna pink yang hyung punya hahahahahaha *ketawa puas* #kaboooor _**12 minutes ago.**_** Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan like this**_** . like**_

**Ryeowok Pencinta Dapur **Iya hyung nanti aku bantu cariin, skarang aku lagi sibuk didapur hehehe _**11 minutes ago like**_

**Sungmin CintaMati SamaPink ****Kyuhyun SemeGanteng CintaMinneandPSP: **huaaaa kyuhyun tegaaaa :'(((((( mulai besok sampe bulan depan kyu tidur diluar.. **Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan: **sumpret lu hae.. #lempar hae pake dangko brothers#**Ryeowok Pencinta Dapur: **yah yaudah deh aku biar nyari ndiri *meratapi nasib* -_-" _**10 minutes ago like**_

**Yesung Dangkobrothers Appa **Tablo itu apasih minnie?|uwoooo anak anakku... *heboh #ngerebut dangko b. sebelum dilempar# _**9 minutes ago like**_

**Kyuhyun SemeGanteng CintaMinneandPSP **ANDWEEEE MINNIEEEEEEE... tdikan sememu yg notabenenya tertampan di suju ini hanya bercanda minnie *cling-cling*| halah yesung hyung, tablo itu = babbo _**8 minutes ago like**_

**Yesung Dangkobrothers Appa **oh gitu tohh... '0' _**8 minutes ago 10d like**_

Author intro dikit: astagfirullah yepa... dikatai pabbo kok malah beroh oh ria.. hedeehh *geleng-geleng pala* LANJOOOT

**Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan **engga kena engga kena.. #ngeledek| **Kyuhyun SemeGanteng** **CintaMinneandPSP** w seme tertampan di suju tahooo *gaya allay* _**7 minutes ago like**_

**Kyuhyun SemeGanteng CintaMinneandPSP ****Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan: **cuih cuih cuih...*swiinngs menghilang tiba2*|*balik lagi* **Sungmin CintaMati SamaPink: **hyung bales donk komen akuuhh seme mu tercintah _**6 minutes ago 1d like**_

**Ryeowok Pencinta Dapur **yah hyung jangan sedih donk... nih aku rekomendasiin **Taemin Ngefans** **JonasBrothers** buat bantuin hyung nyari seperangkat pink milik hyung itu, jangan sediih lagi ya hyung ;) _**6 minutes ago like**_

**Sungmin CintaMati SamaPink ****Ryeowok Pencinta Dapur**: huaaaa maksih wookieeeee saranghaewookiee :* #kissu |** Kyuhyun SemeGanteng CintaMinneandPSP**: diih sapah luh ngaku ngaku seme gue.. *tampang judes| **Taemin Ngefans JonasBrothers **my donsaeng nanti bantuin hyungmu ya *bling eyes*|** Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan: **ya iyalah orang blom w lempar dankonya udah diambil ama yesung hyung -_- pergilah kau donghae sebelum evil gue kambuh lagi shuhshuh (naburin garem) _**4 minuts ago like**_

**Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan **DZIIIIING *PUKUL KYU MPE KE MARS*|**Sungmin CintaMati****SamaPink : **lebih baik w pergi dah dari pada w kena jurus matrial artsnya NONA SUNGMIN *cling ;p _**3 minutes ago like**_

**Kyuhyun SemeGanteng CintaMinneandPSP **kyaaaa hyung tega banget ama akyuh...T.T #nagis bombay#|** Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan: **maaf orang yang ingin anda pukul sendang sibuk silahkan tunggu beberapa saat lagi *obsesi operator* english ver. Sorry the person who want to you hit was busy now, plese wait for a minutes ekekekekeke _**5 minutes ago like**_

**Taemin Ngefans JonasBrothers **iya hyung dengan senang hati _**3 minutes ago**_ **Minho SiSizpax Berkarisma **_**and 2 .like**_

**Sungmin CintaMati SamaPink **dongahae... APAAAA? LU PANGGIL GUE APAAA? NOONAA? TAMAT LAH RIWAYAT MU LEE DONGHAE *keluar tanduk dikepala*

.

Rupanya setelah donghae membaca komen balasan dari sungmin donghae dengan cepat off dan segera naik ke tempat tidur, tapi dia blom tidur lhoo

.

.

.

**Kyugan TidurDilluar Sebulan**

Hikshiks ga salah apa apa... ga tau apa apa... ga ngerti apa apa... cowok seganteng dan seimut gue diusir suruh tidur diluar sama minnie hyung hueeeee hiks hiks hiks hiks hiks appa **Kangin Lagi Wamil** helep meeeeeee hueeee T.T

**Minnie NyariBendaPink YangILang and 54768678 like this like coment**

**Kyugan TidurDilluar Sebulan** Yaaaaa... minnie hyung kenapa di like-in sih... hueeee trus juga para sparKyu ngapain sih pake acara dilike ga tanggung2 lagi yg ngelike mpe 54768678 orang T.T |Racoon 4pPA d4taN9Lah aPpa... hiks hiks

**Kangin Lagi Wamil ***merasa terpanggil*

**Kyugan TidurDilluar Sebulan **emang kangin hyung gue paggil tahuuu... *ah timpuk nih*

**Kangin Lagi Wamil **oh emang yah?

**Kyugan TidurDilluar Sebulan **gdubrag gdubrug gdabreg serasa di tiban **Shindong Nari Thogether **hyung hehehehe pisss ** ^^v**

**Kim Kibum Prince **kyu waeyo? Kamu bertengkar lagi sama minnie hyung?

**Kangin Lagi Wamil **hehehehehe kenapa anak papah tercintah? cerita ajaa, mumpung gue lagi baik *nada ngbentak*

Author lewat: kangin oppa bawaan wamil tuh jadi sangar deh|kyu: ngapain luh disinih?|author:yah kyu numpang exis bisa kalii.|kyu: kaga pergi loh..|author: eh w yg ngontrak llu buat isi ff gue.. mau gue pecat lo hah?|kyu: pecat aja, masih banyak kok yg nawarin kontrak ke w buat jadi peran di ff, lgi pula klo lu mecat gue, nnti ff lu pasti g ada yg ngeripiu *evil smirk*|author: yah gue kalah telek dah ama kyu -_- mri kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

**Kyugan TidurDilluar Sebulan ****Kangin Lagi Wamil **appaaaa... minnie hyung ngambeg, ga tau alesannya kenapa... hueee T.T

**Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan **mapus lu kyu... dasar epil magnae bwahahahaha :

**Shindong Nari Thogether **wooo emangny gue seberat itu apa? Masih beratan juga palanya **Yesung Dangkobrothers Appa** *innocent face*

**Minnie NyariBendaPink YangILang **gapapa lah kyu kali kali w demen status lu yg bergalau galau ria heheehehe biasanya kan status lu bersenang senang diatas cangkang dangkomang (?), eh appa... kata kyu aku ngambeg gara gara hal yg jelas itu g usah di percaya,, jelas jelas dia ngeledek aku *judes huh

**Lee Haeng Un** oppa mau kita semua aka sparkyu unlike-in status oppa? Okeh kita unlike... *ngambek

Narasi: dan seketika yg me like status kyu menjadi **Minnie NyariBendaPink YangILang and 5 like this like coment**

**Kyugan TidurDilluar Sebulan ****Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan**apa sih lu hae dari tadi setiap ada gue slalu ada lu hae, naksir lu ya sama w yang ganteng plus imut *esmossi + narsis|**Lee Haeng un**: lho lho tadi itu oppa hanya bercanda... tapi gapapa deh... ngelikeny nnti aj ya pas oppa lagi bersenang senang diatas penderitaan hankyung hyung hehehehe

**Yesung Dangkobrothers Appa ***merasa dipanggil sama shindong* minnie mksud loh dangkomang itu lantai dansa apah? shindong : wtf coba dah lu ukur pake timmbangan beratan mana badan lu ama badannya heebum(?)

**Kyugan TidurDilluar Sebulan ****Minnie NyariBendaPink YangILang **kyaaaa... hyungg... T.T, appa kemana lagi nih?

Author lewat lagi : readers tau kemana kah perginya kangin... *alasilet* ternyata kangin telah tertidur pulas mengingat ini telah pukul 11 pm hohoho (cuuuusss: author ilang seketika dengan asap yg tebal) kyuhyun numpang exis di narasi: author sarap | author: iya donk *berbangga hati* #abaikan

**Kim Kibum Prince** yah gue dikacangin... **Siwon Choi PrinceHorse** belain namdongsaengmu yg paling kau sayangi ini hyu_uung...

**Heechulrella Pembela 2H** heh kyu, apaapaan lo bawa2 hannie w, lu pikir die orang yg paling menderita apa di dorm? G sadar apa yg tidur diluar itu siapa *berkata dengan sinis* trus lo yesung si pala gede mo w bikin mkanannya heebum tuh dangkomang hah *emosi kelas akut*

**Eunhyuk GakSuka NPDonghae** **Heechulrella Pembela 2H **heechul hyung mksud dari 2H itu apa? Trus juga kyu, kyugan itu maksudnya apa?

**Heechulrella Pembela 2H **Hangeng Heebum

**Kyugan TidurDilluar Sebulan **eunhyuk: artinya kyuhyun ganteng, heechul: eh ada hechul hyung *kabooooooor

**Yesung Dangkobrothers Appa** kyuuuuuu ikuuuuutttt...

**Eunhyuk GakSuka NPDonghae **narsis lu kyu.. -_-

**Kyugan TidurDilluar Sebulan ***balik lagi deketin hyuk hyung* IA DONKS KALO ENGGAK NARSIS NAMANYA BUKAN CHO KYUHYUN #teriak di kuping hyung# swings kabur lagi

**Kim Kibum Prince **sabar sabar ga da yg ngeladenin *ngelus dada

Narasi lagi: setelah insiden kibum yg dikacangin sama semua yg komen di status kyuhyun beserta kangin yg telah pergi ke pulau kapuk maka berakhirlah komen-komenan di facebook untuk malam ini,

Readers mau tau cerita selanjutnya tentang pencarian detektif lee taemin yg mencari berang barang pink milik sungmin dan mencari pelaku siapa yg telah menyembunyikan itu semua... silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya cling cling please ripiu

SARANGHAE READERS :*

READERS: UEKS...


	2. Chapter 2

G usah pake summary

Cast : suju 13 +Shinee

Rate : K

Warning : Gaje Humor gagal =,=

Baca aja yah ^^

di luar fb...

"hoaaaaaammmm haaaaah emmmmmhh" merenggangkan badannya setelah tidur begitu lama. "jam berapa ini?" tanyanya sendiri, lalu melihat kearah jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, "yummm .. mm.. mm, masih jam enam, si hyuk juga masih tidur, pace-an (dibaca : facebookan) dulu ah..." gumamnya

Ya seorang yang baru bangun tidur tadi bernama Lee Donghae, seorang yang memiliki perawakan tampan, tubuh sispax, jago ngedance, suaranya bagus, dan termasuk kaum bogel –elfishy-nyerbu-author- di suju *reader: udah tao kali gueh thoooorr (deni chagur) *author mojok dengan garis garis hitam diatas kepala*. Dengan sigapnya ia aka donghae mengambil ponsel yang selama ia tidur diletakan dibawah bantal, dengan cekatan ia membuka web jejaring sosial yg laknat itu (?).

"waaaahh banyak banget notif gue ada satu, dua, tiga 345 notif" terkejutnya donghae saat melihat notifnya yang begitu banyak, tetapi berhubung donghae baru bangun tidur maka donghae terkejutnya memasang wajah dengan tema(?) tanpa expresi.

*Chusss author dateng, "oppa ishrof deh..., pliss deh oppa, ada gituh notif yang sampe sebanyak itu? Itu notif ga pernah dibuka apa ya?" el fishy : apasih author, suka-suka oppa kita donk mo notifnya berapa kek, mending author jauh jauh deh..." "author: yah tapiii kannn..." "el fishy : hah udah udah ayo donghae kami tercinta lanjutkan" #author mojok LAGI*

Di fbnya Lee Donghae klo nama profilenya **Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan **

Notif paling teratas adalah **Eunhyuk GakSuka NPDonghae** dan banyak orang lainnya mengomentari status **Kyugan TidurDilluar Sebulan. **"unyuk kok Npnya gitu sih... trus ngapain dia pake acara komen komen statusnya kyuhyun si epil magnae itu?" batin donghae bertanyatanya.

Klik

Status kyuhyun beserta komen komennya pun terpampang di layar handphone donghae

**Kyugan TidurDilluar Sebulan**

Hikshiks ga salah apa apa... ga tau apa apa... ga ngerti apa apa... cowok seganteng dan seimut gue diusir suruh tidur diluar sama minnie hyung hueeeee hiks hiks hiks hiks hiks appa **Kangin Lagi Wamil** helep meeeeeee hueeee T.T

**Minnie NyariBendaPink YangILang and 5 like this. like coment**

... lihat komentar sebelumnya

...setelah hae melihat komentar sebelumya donghae dengan cepat jariny menari nari di atas layar touchscreen-nya dan mengngomen status kyuhyun

**Donghae PaliingInLope AmaIkan **huaaaaa eunhyuk kenapa nama profile mu seperti ituuuu...apa kau benar benar tidak suka dengan nama profile ku hueeeee :'((|**Kyugan TidurDilluar Sebulan **dih ogah geli geli w naksir sama lu, gue kan masih ad hyuk my lophely monkey bleee :P kissu my lophely monkey :*

.

.

.

Eunhyuk pov.

"emmmhhh" sambil ngulet. 'tumben hae jem segini belum bangun biasanya yang bangun duluan dia' bisiknya dalam hati. "hae.. hae.. hae.. irrona palli..." eunhyuk membangunkan donghae dengan mengguncang – guncangkan badannya donghae. akan tetapi sama sekali tidak ada respon dari donghae. Saat Eunhyuk membalikan posisi tubuh Donghae yang sedari tadi posisi tidurnya memeluk bantal. "AIGOOO DONGHAE KENAPA MATAMU SEMBAB SEPERTI ITU?" jerit eunhyuk dalam hati. 'hmmm fishy kenapa ya? Kok matany sembab begitu' lanjut pikirnya.

Author nyempil: readers tau kenapa pas eunhyuk bangunin donghae engga ada respon?

Readers: TIDAAAAK

Author: mau tahu mau tahu?

Readers: maulah thor,udah buruan lu jelasin dari pada lu makan bagian eunhyuk oppa kita.. cepetan cepetan

Author: iya iya,,, tadi pas abis komen statusnya kyuhyun dia tuh langsung nangis dan tanpa ia sadari ia telah kembali ke dunia mimpinya hohohoho

Readers: oh gitu ya thor...

#abaikan

"ah udah lah nnti dia juga bangun ndiri.." kata eunhyuk sambil melenggang keluar kamar.

Eunhyuk pov. End

TOK TOK TOK

"MINIEEEE HYUUUUUNG, OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE" teriak seseorang dengan bahasa inggris yang pas pasan dari luar dorm.

"aih kyuhyun ngapain sih pagi pagi udah panggil minnie hyung gini, pake acara tereak lagi.."gumam eunhyuk yang sedang asik duduk didepan televisi yang menampikan gosip gosip terkini dari indonesia dengan program inse*t.

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati pintu sambil berkata "haish kyuu.. tanpa permisi dulukan kamu bisa masuk kerumah ini...". eunhyuk pun memegang kenop pintu,

KRIEEETT

"Annyeonghaseo hyung" sapa seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Mwo? Taemin sedang apa kau disini? Dimana kyuhyun?" tanya eunhyuk keheranan sambil melongok ke belakang tubuh taemin.

"Hmmm.. kyuhyun? Sedari tadi aku engga ngeliat kyuhyun disini kok hyung" Jawab taemin dengan wajah yg penuh tanda tanya.

"Loh terus tadi siapa yang manggil minnie hyung pake acara tereak tereak gitu?" sambil memiringkan kepalanya eunhyuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu. "Itu aku hyung..." jawab taemin santai.

PLETAK

"Aish hyung kenapa kepalaku dipukul?" protes taemin yang barusan ada sesuatu yang mendarat di kepala taemin.

"Heh magnae.. kaga sopan bangat sih lu di dorm sunbaenim lu" jelas eunhyuk.

"Mian hyuung, abisnya aku udah tau klo jam segini hyungdeul tuh belom pada bangun. Mangkannya aku tereak biar hyungdeul pada bangun hehehe" jawab taemin sambil memasang puppy eyesnya plus cengiran kudanya

"Ya! Taemin kenapa kau pagi pagi begini sudah datang kemari, emang mau ngapain?" tanya empunya dorm.

"Hyukie hyung aku kemari ingin menemui minnie hyung apa ada?" jawab plus pertanyaan dari sang innocent aka Lee Taemin.

"Ada.. mungkin, coba kau pergi kekamarnya" sahut Eunhyuk sambil ngusap ngusap muka kaya heebum *author digebukin jewels*

Taemin pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang (?) menuju kamar kyumin, sesampainya didepan kamar kyumin taemin mendengar suara suara aneh.

Glotak glotak glotak

'bunyi apaan tuh' batin taemin meronta-ronta(?)

Niatnya taemin ingin mengetuk sebelum masuk tapi mendengar suara suara itu ia segera memegang kenop pintu kamar kyumin. 'loh minnie hyung kamarnya ga di kunci' heran taemin dalam hati. Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka taemin menyembulkan kepalanya dan melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Annyeong minnie hyung! Sedang apa?" sapa taemin dengan senyuman khasnya. Saat mendengar sapaan itu Sungmin yang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya terjolak kaget dan segera melihat kearah suara itu berasal.

"Ya! Taeminnie bisa ketuk dulu ga sih sebelum masuk? Lagi pula sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sungmin dengan pabbonya *author dibakar vitamins*

"Hehehe mian hyung,hanya ingin memberi kejutan dipagi hari kkk.. dan aku disini hanya melaksanakan tugas yang telah di berikan oleh Wookie hyung, karena aku telah direkomendasikan olehnya" jawab taemin sambil melenggang mendekati sungmin.

Sungmin yang tadi merasa pekerjaannya terganggu segera meneruskan pekernjaannya dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan ke taemin "Memangnya tugas apa yang diberikan wookie padamu?".

"Kyaaaaa... minnie hyung lupa ya? Kalo aku kan direkomendasiin wookie hyung buat bantu nyariin benda-benda pink hyung yang ilang" taemin shock setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin. "Oh" respon sungmin.

*dih oppa irit bangat sih |sungmin: itu namanya penghematan thor|author: bebeem kalee dihemat|sungmin: dih omongan gua tuh mahal thor MAHAL| author: jangan gede gede mangapnya, mulutmu bau sampah oppa| *sungmin murka* sungmin: hei para vitamins kita tawan, bunuh, cincang cincang, trus bakar author SERBUUUU|*author ngibrit tapi ketangkep juga* sebelum ditawan deelel sang pangeran aka sungyeol oppa datang dan menyelamatkan author... gomawo seongyeol oppa kissu.. tai malah 22nya jadi tawanan para vitamins*#abaikan

"Mmmm minnie hyung lagi apa?" taemin bertanya sambil mengintip kegiatan sungmin.

"Mmm ini lagi ngemasin pacar-pacarnya kyu" jawab sungmin sekenanya.

"Mwo? Pacar...?" taemin kaget mendengarnya.

"Iya PSP, PS dan alat gamenya kyu" perjelas sungmin.

"Oh kukira kyu hyung selingkuh" respon taemin.

"Emang, sama alat alat yang laknat ini" cueknya sungmin menjawab pernyataan taemin. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya sungmin membawa buntelan(?) yang isinya pacar pacar kyu dan segera di tarunya di lemari sungmin. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menulis sebuah pesan

To Kyunnie

Subject: kyu kau boleh kekamar sekarang, aku telah memaafkan mu

Sementara itu di tempat lain tepatnya di kamar sibum yang di dalamnya ada kyuhyun yang menumpang tidur karena kibum sedang tidak didorm. Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih tertidur pulas, tiba tiba tersontak bangun karena bunyi sms yang masuk dari handphonenya. Setelah membaca smsnya ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung berlari keluar kamar sibum. Siwon yang sedaritadi duduk di pinggir ranjangnya itu menatap aneh ke kyuhyun yang keluar kamar dengan terburu buru. 'magnae ga tau terima kasih, semoga Tuhan memaafkan dosamu nak(?)' gumam siwon. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian kyuhyun melongok pintu kamar dan berkata "yooo siwon-ah tararengkyu atas tumpangnya ya... chao hhh" dengan riangnya.

Back kamar kyumin

"Minnie hyung knapa pacarnya kyu di sembunyikan di lemari mu?" si innocent menanyakan hal yang paling tidak ingin sungmin jawab.

"Kau tidak perlu tau taeminnie.."jawab sungmin sambil mencubit hidung taemin karena gemas.

"Ya! Taemin-ah, kau jadi tidak membantuku mencari benda benda pinkku?" tanya sungmin sambil menyeret keluar kamar.

"Jadi lah hyung.. kita mulai dari mana nih?" tanya Taemin masih dengan cengiran kuda saat baru datang ke dormnya suju. PLETAK 'aww.. pagi pagi udah dapet sarapan pukulan dari sunbaenim suju, gimana kalo sampe siang gua disini bisa bisa pala gua benjol benjol kaya sinchan' runtuk Taemin.

"Mwo apa yang kau katakan Taeminnie?"tanya Sungmin curiga.

"ani ani hyung hehehehe, oh ya hyung boleh tau alasan hyung pukul kepala taemin tadi?"berbisik ditelinga Sungmin.

"pikir aja ndiri" jawab Sungmin cuek.

SETOOOOOOP

READERS: ARGGGGHH author ngapain sih... syuh syuh lanjutin cerita lo

AUTHOR: mmmmm reders yg manis, yg cantik maupun yang tampan #ueks chapt 2nya sampe sini dulu ya author bingung bikinnya.. *tampang frustasi* hehehe jadi lanjutannya di bikin cap 3 okok

READERS: yah author kelamaan.. udah yuk kita cari ff yang lain

AUTHOR: mwooo? Aniiiiiiiii... author janji deh updatenya ga lama lama okok

READERS: okeh kita ga jadi pergi

AUTHOR: kamshahamnida readers saranghae.. :* jangan lupa ripiunya okok


	3. Chapter 3

Yes chapter 3 update

Mian reader. Lama ngga nongol emang ngga pernah sih.

Oke ini cerita selanjutnya dari LOST THING rada gaje.

Semua cast disini kayanya punya Tuhan aja tapi mereka dititipin sama orang tuanya + Om SooMan. Tapi author tetap menklaim bahwa mereka milik fans fansnya bisa dibaca 'ELF-Shawol-Cessie' hehehehe. Udah lah ,ari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Oh iya satu lagi –banyak typonya- kkkkkk

Abisnya ff ini udah lama nangkring di leptop author, dan author pun males buat ngepost.

Chek this out all

Happy reading

Oh iya

**Cast : **

**Kyuhyun 'super junior'**

**Sungmin 'super junior'**

**dan member lainnya dari super junior.**

**Taemin 'SHINee'**

**Minho 'SHINee'  
><strong>

"Ya! Taemin kenapa kau pagi pagi begini sudah datang kemari, emang mau ngapain?" tanya empunya dorm.

"Hyukie hyung aku kemari ingin menemui minnie hyung apa ada?" jawab plus pertanyaan dari sang innocent aka Lee Taemin.

"Ada.. mungkin, coba kau pergi kekamarnya" sahut Eunhyuk sambil ngusap ngusap muka kaya heebum *author digebukin jewels*

Taemin pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang (?) menuju kamar kyumin, sesampainya didepan kamar kyumin taemin mendengar suara suara aneh.

Glotak glotak glotak

'bunyi apaan tuh' batin taemin meronta-ronta(?)

Niatnya taemin ingin mengetuk sebelum masuk tapi mendengar suara suara itu ia segera memegang kenop pintu kamar kyumin. 'loh minnie hyung kamarnya ga di kunci' heran taemin dalam hati. Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka taemin menyembulkan kepalanya dan melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Annyeong minnie hyung! Sedang apa?" sapa taemin dengan senyuman khasnya. Saat mendengar sapaan itu Sungmin yang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya terjolak kaget dan segera melihat kearah suara itu berasal.

"Ya! Taeminnie bisa ketuk dulu ga sih sebelum masuk? Lagi pula sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sungmin dengan pabbonya *author dibakar vitamins*

"Hehehe mian hyung,hanya ingin memberi kejutan dipagi hari kkk.. dan aku disini hanya melaksanakan tugas yang telah di berikan oleh Wookie hyung, karena aku telah direkomendasikan olehnya" jawab taemin sambil melenggang mendekati sungmin.

Sungmin yang tadi merasa pekerjaannya terganggu segera meneruskan pekernjaannya dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan ke taemin "Memangnya tugas apa yang diberikan wookie padamu?".

"Kyaaaaa... minnie hyung lupa ya? Kalo aku kan direkomendasiin wookie hyung buat bantu nyariin benda-benda pink hyung yang ilang" taemin shock setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin. "Oh" respon sungmin.

*dih oppa irit bangat sih |sungmin: itu namanya penghematan thor|author: bebeem kalee dihemat|sungmin: dih omongan gua tuh mahal thor MAHAL| author: jangan gede gede mangapnya, mulutmu bau sampah oppa| *sungmin murka* sungmin: hei para vitamins kita tawan, bunuh, cincang cincang, trus bakar author SERBUUUU|*author ngibrit tapi ketangkep juga* sebelum ditawan deelel sang pangeran aka sungyeol oppa datang dan menyelamatkan author... gomawo seongyeol oppa kissu.. tai malah 22nya jadi tawanan para vitamins*#abaikan

"Mmmm minnie hyung lagi apa?" taemin bertanya sambil mengintip kegiatan sungmin.

"Mmm ini lagi ngemasin pacar-pacarnya kyu" jawab sungmin sekenanya.

"Mwo? Pacar...?" taemin kaget mendengarnya.

"Iya PSP, PS dan alat gamenya kyu" perjelas sungmin.

"Oh kukira kyu hyung selingkuh" respon taemin.

"Emang, sama alat alat yang laknat ini" cueknya sungmin menjawab pernyataan taemin. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya sungmin membawa buntelan(?) yang isinya pacar pacar kyu dan segera di tarunya di lemari sungmin. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menulis sebuah pesan

To Kyunnie

Subject: kyu kau boleh kekamar sekarang, aku telah memaafkan mu

Sementara itu di tempat lain tepatnya di kamar sibum yang di dalamnya ada kyuhyun yang menumpang tidur karena kibum sedang tidak didorm. Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih tertidur pulas, tiba tiba tersontak bangun karena bunyi sms yang masuk dari handphonenya. Setelah membaca smsnya ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung berlari keluar kamar sibum. Siwon yang sedaritadi duduk di pinggir ranjangnya itu menatap aneh ke kyuhyun yang keluar kamar dengan terburu buru. 'magnae ga tau terima kasih, semoga Tuhan memaafkan dosamu nak(?)' gumam siwon. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian kyuhyun melongok pintu kamar dan berkata "yooo siwon-ah tararengkyu atas tumpangnya ya... chao hhh" dengan riangnya.

Back kamar kyumin

"Minnie hyung knapa pacarnya kyu di sembunyikan di lemari mu?" si innocent menanyakan hal yang paling tidak ingin sungmin jawab.

"Kau tidak perlu tau Taeminnie.."jawab sungmin sambil mencubit hidung taemin karena gemas.

"Ya! Taemin-ah, kau jadi tidak membantuku mencari benda benda pinkku?" tanya sungmin sambil menyeret keluar kamar.

"Jadi lah hyung.. kita mulai dari mana nih?" tanya Taemin masih dengan cengiran kuda saat baru datang ke dormnya suju. PLETAK 'aww.. pagi pagi udah dapet sarapan pukulan dari sunbaenim suju, gimana kalo sampe siang gua disini bisa bisa pala gua benjol benjol kaya sinchan' runtuk Taemin.

"Mwo apa yang kau katakan Taeminnie?"tanya Sungmin curiga.

"ani ani hyung hehehehe, oh ya hyung boleh tau alasan hyung pukul kepala taemin tadi?"berbisik ditelinga Sungmin.

"pikir aja ndiri" jawab Sungmin cuek.

Saat kyuhyun sampai di kamar KyuMin

"ah mau mandi dulu ah" melenggang Kyuhyun kekamar mandi. Tapi saat ia lihat meja yang terdapat di smping kasurnya terlihat kosong.

"Lho kayaknya ada yang kurang deh" gumam kyuhyun. "Tapi apa ya?" "Ah sudah lah mungkin hanya firasatku saja" kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalannannya ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi

"Mm PSP oh PSP aku merindukanmu sayang" dengan segera kyuhyun merebahkan diri dikasur, dan mencari cari psp kesayangannya. "Lho, perasaan, kemaren pas gua keluar dari kamar ini PSPnya gua taro meja deh" kyuhyun meraba raba meja yang terdapat di samping kasurnya. "Lho lho kok ga ada?" Kyuhyun melongok kolong tempat tidur, "Lho PS ku, kaset kaset game ku kemana?" tanyanya frustasi sambil jambak jambak rambut, robek robek baju, nangis nangis buaya, muter muter dilantai okeh author mulai rada rada, coret dari bagian robek robek baju.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA PSP, PS, KASET GAME TERCINTAKU KEMANA?" kyuhyun teriak seraya dorm itu milik dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu di ruang tv Sungmin hanya tersenyum evil, Taemin menutup telinga dan eunhyuk menutup mata(?) *author: hyuk pa, ngapain nutup mata?| hyuk pa: itu thor di tipi hiiiiiiii ada hiiiiiii ko—ko- |author: ko- ko- apa hyuk pa, kolong wewe, kolor ijo? *panik|hyukpa: ada komeng lagi ngelawak hahahahaha|author: *pingsan**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA PSP, PS, KASET GAME TERCINTAKU KEMANA?" kyuhyun teriak seraya dorm itu milik dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu di ruang tv Sungmin hanya tersenyum evil, Taemin menutup telinga dan eunhyuk menutup mata(?)

0000000

"mampus luh kyu" gumam sungmin {sejak kapan sungmin jadi nyeremin gini? |author: sejak uthor pengen ngedominanin kelebihan sungmin oppa, dengan jabatan matrial arts *bener ga tuh tulisannya*}

"Kya kyu, apa apaan sih pagi pagi udah tereak gitu, gua sumpel pake dangkomang baru tau rasa lu" umpat heechurella yang baru keluar dari kamarnya serta didampingi pangeran cinanya.

"Iya nih kyu.. lebay bangat, Cuma gara gara psp dan kawanannya ilang" umpat si Racoon aka KangIn *author di sandra fansnya kangin*

"Mmmm hyungdeul ga—."

"Tumben lu kyu manggil kita kita pake hyung segala" potong Donghae yang juga baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya udah gua ralat deh hae.. yang bener, eh lu pada ga tau sih rasanya kehilangan benda kesayangan hiks hiks" ulang kyuhyun.

PLETAK PLETUK PLUK GEDUBRAK GEDUBRUK

Kyuhyun langsung mendapatkan serangan dari kubu besar aka ShinDong, dan Kangin dan dari kubu cantik aka Heechul, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook. "Rasain tuh, paggil kita pake hyung ngerti?" gretak heechul. "Yee, chullie hyung, gua ngomong pake embel embel hyung diperotes, engga pake pala gua jadi benjol" rutuk kyuhyun sendiri.

Akhirnya semua berkumpul di ruang tv

"Nah kebetulan ni hyungdeul lagi ngumpul di sini, boleh aku wawancarain dong satu satu" ucap taemin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelebayan kelebayan hyungdeulnya itu *author udah di fonis hukuman pasung ama ELF*

"Wawancara apa minnie?" tanya sang pangeran cina.

"Mm gini han ge, kan kemaren minnie hyung keilangan benda pinknya, kali aja gitu salah satu diantara kalian ada yang nyembunyiin" jelas Taemin yang jelas jelas akan mendapat amukan dari mamber suju.

Ternyata dugaanya salah, dia malah dapet persetujuan dari Leeteuk "Oke, ayo mulai semakin cepat semakin baik, dimulai dari aku ya"

Dan entah semenjak kapan tiba tiba ruangan itu berubah menjadi tempat yang sungguh gelap, dan hanya ada satu penerangan yaitu sebuah lampu yang menggan tung di tengah meja. Dan dandanan Taemin berubah menjadi serlockhomes *author ga tau tulisannya hehehe* dan Taemin yang didampingi Sungmin segera memulai introgasinya terhadap sang leader.

"Wookie aku lapar, bisakah kau membuat makanan untukku?" tanya Shindong.

"Betul Wookie aku juga lapar, cepat masakan sesuatu untuk hyungmu ini" tambah eunhyuk.

"Mmm aku malas hyung, suruh han-hyung aja tuh masak nasi goreng beijingnya" jawab Ryeowook dengan malas.

"Ya baiklah akan ku masakkan, lagi pula wookie kan baru pulang jam 2 dini hari tadi, pasti sangat lelah" sahut hankyung yang di sambut bling bling eyes oleh wookie seraya matanya mengtakan hyung-jeongmal-gomawo-saranghae.

"Ya hannie jangan lupa kau harus memberiku yang paling spesial untukku okeh" seru sang heechulrella.

"Kyaa hyungdeul gimana dengan PSP ku dan kaset kaset game ku? Hiks hiks" teriak kyuhyun frustasi.

"ADUUUUH HYUNGDEUL BISA DIEM GA SIH, KAN WAWANCARANYA GA BISA SERIUS NIH" semua terdiam saat suara keras itu keluar dari Taemin.

'mmm leeteuk hyung coret' "next heechul hyung"

Dan mulai lagi wawancara yang kedua terhadap seseorang yang dianggap tersangka.

"Hyung apakah hyung berada di kamar minnie hyung pada pukul 8 kemarin malam?" tanya taemin serius.

Tong teng tong teng tong

"Ya makanan siaaap" teriak hankyung dari dapur disertai kentongan yang cukup keras.

"Taeminnie, tunggu sebentar ya aku makan dulu" jawab heechul yang segera bangkit meninggalkan tempat introgasi, dan Sungmin yang ikut ngintil dibelakangnya.

'hah kayanya motto hyungdeul super junior adalah eat is number one' keluh taemin yang ditinggal pergi.

Sementara itu kyuhyun yang masih uring uringan di lantai dan tak menghiraukan panggilan hankyung tiba tiba berhenti dan segera mengambil handphonenya. Dan membuka facebook, segera juga ia update

**Kyugan Lost ThePSP** hueeeeeeeeeee... PSP KUH...HUAAAAA HIKS HIKS KEMANA ENGKAU CHAGI... AKU MERINDUKANMU **Donghae CumaCinta Eunhyuk dan 2314507 like this and 5 coment**

**Donghae CumaCinta Eunhyuk **cup cup, my dongsaeng bentar lagi dia juga blik kok ama lu, mungkin dia lagi ngambeg gara gara lu keseringan gerepeh gerepehin dia, udah lu cepetan kedapur. Sarapan dulu *sok perhatian*

**Kyugan Lost ThePSP **emang lu kata PSP gua apaan hae, bisa di gerepe gerepe, iya gua kesana bilang ma Shindong, jatah gua jangan dimakan

**Heechulrella Pembela 2H **kyu kan udah gua bilang panggil pake embel embel hyung *ngasah golok*

**Kyugan Lost ThePSP ** mmm nae.. nenek sihir

**Donghae CumaCinta Eunhyuk **yo udah gua bilang ama shindong hyung, udah lu kemari dan ajak si taemin juga yee

"Ya! Taeminnie kajja kita kedapur hyungdeul udah nunggu kita buat sarapan" seru Kyuhyun kepada taemin yang dari tadi mojaok ditembok dan mengeluarkan auta aura hitam.

"mmmm nae Kyuhyun hyung" jawab taemin sambil melangkah gontai menuju dapur.

Di dapur Taemin hanya memperhatikan makannannya dan sesekali ia menyuapi ke mulututnya sendiri, sehingga tanpa tersadar ia menghabiskan sarapannya lebih cepat dari hyungdeulnya *gedubrag gedubrug readers pingsan gara gara ke pabboannya author*

Setelah selesai makan taemin membuka facebooknya dan mengupdate status

**Taemin Jadi Detektif** mmmm heran ama hyungdeul suju, selalu memprioritaskan makanan, dan mungkin prinsip mereka 'eat is number one' tapi lemot bangat pada makannya, gua aja yang datengnya belakangan abis duluan. **Onew FriedChiken Lope and 34523456778 people like this 9 coment**

**Minho SiSizpax Berkarisma **minnie kau di mana? Tadi saat aku bangun tidur kau tak ada dikasurmu

**Taemin Jadi Detektif **aku sedang di dorm suju hyung

**Minho SiSizpax Berkarisma** oh ya sudah aku menyusul kesana ya aku merindukanmu *kissu :*

**Heechulrella Pembela 2H **ih jijik lu berdua *minggat jauh jauh sebelum terjangkit*

**Minho SiSizpax Berkarisma **mmm heechul hyung bilang jiji jiji entar juga mesra mesraan ama hankyung hyung kkkk ;P

**Hankyung ForeverLove 2H **hahahaha iya minho kau benar, sekarang Heechul hyung lagi nempel ama aku kkkk :D

**Heechulrella Pembela 2H Minho SiSizpax Berkarisma **engga sih yaa...**| Hankyung ForeverLove 2H ***nyumpel mulut hannie pake bibir*

**Minho SiSizpax Berkarisma **tuhkan belom dikata udah mesra mesraan *lirik lirik*

**Taemin Jadi Detektif **kya Heechul hyung sama Hankyung hyung mesra mesraannya jangan disini ya *tendang ke kamar hanchul*|** Minho SiSizpax Berkarisma **minho hyung klo mau kemari cepetan napah, kaga ush pake ngeledek2 hyungdeul dah, nanti alamat ga dibukain pintu lu ama heechul hyung

okeh sekian chap 3

ngegantung bangat ya

nahan

mau tau kelanjutannya?

tunggu besok bakal di post mungkin.

oh ya thanks berat buat 5 rivewrs pertama yuhuuuu aku senang~

see ya di next chap. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Yes chapter 4 update

Oke ini cerita selanjutnya dari LOST THING rada gaje.

Semua cast disini kayanya punya Tuhan aja tapi mereka dititipin sama orang tuanya + Om SooMan. Tapi author tetap menklaim bahwa mereka milik fans fansnya bisa dibaca 'ELF-Shawol-Cessie' hehehehe. Udah lah ,ari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Oh iya satu lagi –banyak typonya- kkkkkk

Abisnya ff ini udah lama nangkring di leptop author, dan author pun males buat ngepost.

Oh iya ada tambahan cast looo~

Taraa! Mereka yang akan muncul di chap ini

*Changmin Yunho Jaejong muncul*

Oh iya ini chap terakhir yeyeyeyeyye~

Happy reading

Thanks buat riviewers yak ^^

Minho pov.

Lalalala Lee Taemin i'm coming.!

Toktoktok

Hahaha apa aku akan dibukakan pintu tidak ya oleh heechul hyung? ah kan didorm ini isinya bukan hanya heechul hyung kan masih ada hyung yang lainnya. Ya ku harap aku dibukakan pintu.

"Hallo hyung" sapa ku pada orang yang baru saja membuka pintu. "oh minho ayo masuk" mwaaaa minnie hyung sudah ramah cantik baik pula. Andai saja aku mengenal Sungmin hyung lebih dulu dari pada Taemin pasti aku akan mengejarnya kemanapun ia berada *kepanjangan* "Ne hyung,"

"Minnie ! siapa yang datang?" teriak seseorang dari dalam. "Minho.. heechul hyung" kyaaaa heechul hyung kumohon jangan usir akuuuuuuuu...

Minho pov end

"Minho? Siapa dia? Kurasa aku baru saja mendengar namanya?" Ucap cinderella.

Brug prang prung (minho ketiban segala sesuatu yang ada di gudang sekolah gue)

"He? Kau yakin hyung tak tahu siapa Minho itu?" tanya Sungmin se-innocentnya umat.

"Ne. Aku yakin... 500%" ucap cinderella lagi yang pastinya buat Minho nyesek sekseknya.

"Sudahlah chulie kau jangan berbohong seperti itu, aku yakin kau mengetahui siapa dia." Ucap seseorang namja tampan dari cina yang sedang duduk disamping cinderella.

"Yah hannie, padahal aku ingin sekali membuatnya menangis sebelum aku mengakui bahwa aku mengenalnya" seru chulie dengan wajah yang kusam.

Taemin Pov.

Huih sudah hampir semua hyung aku introgasi, tapi hasilnya tidak ada satupun yang kedapatan(?) menyembunyikan benda benda Sungmin hyung, apa aku bilang saja ya sama Sungmin hyung kalo bendanya bener2 ilang ya.. eh tapi...

... 1 menit

... 2 menit

... 3 menit

... 1 jam

... 2 jam

... 1 abad #plak

KYUHYUN hyung! oh iya tinggal dia yang belum aku introgasi. Yaudah deh sekarang aku cari dia dulu lalalala Evil hyung waiting me Arra?

Taemin pov. End

Taemin Kyumin's Bedroom

"Kyuhyun Hyung" panggil taemin sambil melongok lewat pintu.

"Hiks.. Hiks..."

"Hyung apa hyung didalam?" Taemin segera masuk dan dia hanya melihat gumpalan besar diatas kasur kyuhyun.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Oh GOD ada hantu yang menangis di kamar Kyumin, lebih baik aku pergi sebelum aku kesambet fuiiiih`" dan Taemin segera cabut dari TKP hahahahaha. #author going crazy#

Kyuhyun pov.

Taemin , kau itu bodoh sudah tau aku ini hantu merangkap setan, ya jelaslah kalo di kamar ini ada hantu, dan sekarang hantu merangkap setan yang tampan nan imut nan cakep nan tinggi nan sixpack nan mempesona nan pualing ganteng se stereo SMent *kepanjangan kyuu~ cium nih #ditawan sparkyu#

Baiklah berhubung tadi omongan aku dipotong sama author yang sok imut itu jadi sekarang aku ulang aja ya.

Taemin, kau itu bla bla bla bla pualing ganteng se stereo SMent ini sedang menangis meratapi kepergian kekasih kedua ku setelah Sungmin hyung.

Sudahlah dari pada aku meruntiki Taemin yang bodoh itu lebih baik aku update di facebook dulu.

Kyuhyun pov end.

**DevKyuGan CelalluMenderita AndAlwaysLostPSP **MINNIIIEEEEEE... T^T

**Heechulrella ChayankHannie Chel4ma4nya and 5432183726 people like this and 12 coment**

**Kulkas InMyHeart 'MaxChangmin' **yaya... kenapa kyu?

**DevKyuGan CelalluMenderita AndAlwaysLostPSP **bukan kau minnie =3=

**JungYunho Ajah **Maaaaaaaaaaaaaxxxxxxxx

**Kulkas InMyHeart 'MaxChangmin' **apa hyuuu~~~ng *ala india*

**JungYunho Ajah **kau! KELUARKAN MAKANAN KU YANG TADI KAU AMBIL DI KAMAR KU! CEPAT

**Kulkas InMyHeart 'MaxChangmin' ** makanan yang mana ya hyung? aku belom makan tauk dari tadi

**Kulkas InMyHeart 'MaxChangmin' **aaah kyuuuuuuuuu aku lapar bolehkah aku ke dorm mu...~~~~

**Heechulrella ChayankHannie Chel4ma4nya **changmin : boleh kemari nak, msih ada sisah satu porsi nasi goreng cina ala **KokiHanHan BeijingRiceFried... **

**JaejongYangTrauma SamaSMent **ya! Yunho, tadi bukan max yang mengambil makanan mu, tapi aku yang mengambilnya karena persediaan makan didorm JYJ sedang habis.

**JungYunho Ajah ** yah Boo, mengapa kau mengabilnya tanpa bilang ke aku? Lalu nick mu itu?

**Kulkas InMyHeart 'MaxChangmin' ** Heechul hyung : Arraseo i'm coming hyung.. *terbang

Yunho Hyung tuh kan mulai deh lebay-nya, kalo mo ngerayu buat rujuk ama jaejong hyung jangan disini ya hyung, *lempar YunJae keluar galaksi* B)

**JungYunho Ajah ** ya! Maknae kurang dihajar *tipuk changmin pake palu*

**Heechulrella ChayankHannie Chel4ma4nya** come here babe, oh ya changmin gua minta maaf ya, nasi gorngnya udah dimakan heebum barusan, jadi abis deh lalalalalala

**Kulkas InMyHeart 'MaxChangmin' **Heechul hyung : ya? Jinjayo? Omanna? Oh kulkas?oh my GOD, oh mai ledi, oh Mister Simpel,oh Aca *pingsan karna kelaparan*

**DevKyuGan CelalluMenderita AndAlwaysLostPSP **YA! Kalian, jangan ngerusuh distatus orang napah argggg dan buat LOH *nunjuk changmin* please deh yang bener tu OH MY LADY, ga ada oh-nya, dan yang terkhir yang bener tuh A-Cha dan ga ada 'OH'-nya lagi.

**Kulkas InMyHeart 'MaxChangmin' **oh emang udah ganti ya? LAPEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~

**DevKyuGan CelalluMenderita AndAlwaysLostPSP** minnie pergi atau GUE BUNUH LOH

**Minmin willFind theLostPinkThings **baik lah kyu kalau keinginan mu untuk aku pergi, aku akan pergi dan takkan kembali jadi jangan harapkan aku lagi.

**DevKyuGan CelalluMenderita AndAlwaysLostPSP ** ya minnie hyung~ bukan kau yang ku maksud. Tapi si pencinta kulkas itu yang kumaksud~. Dan minnie hyung bukannya sedang marah padaku?

**Minmin willFind theLostPinkThink **oh ya aku lupa kyu~ yasudah aku marah lagi bye~. Eh tapi bukannya aku sudah memaafkan mu?

**DevKyuGan CelalluMenderita AndAlwaysLostPSP **jinja?

**Minmin willFind theLostPinkThink ** no. Im just kidd kkkk bye

**DevKyuGan CelalluMenderita AndAlwaysLostPSP **T,T hyuuung~

"Minnie hyung~" teriak Taemin gaje

"Hah" jawab Sungmin dengan irit. Maklum bbm kan pengen naek.

"Kyu Hyung kemana ya~?"

"Auk EGP"

"-_- serah lo hyung" kata taemin bete.

"What?" lirik Sungmin ke Taemin plus death glarenya.

Taemin geleng geleng cepet.

"Kyu Hyung where are you?~" Taeminnie singing and lompat lompatan kaya dora ngelilingin dorm suju.

Minho yang ngeliat Cuma sweetdroped aja~.

"Coba kau cari lagi Kyuhyun di kamarnya" usul Angel without wings ke Taeminyang dari tadi udah pegel ngeliat Taemin loncat loncatan kaya dora. *hmmm cute*

"wokkeeeh" jawab taemin sambil ngacungin jari tengah. Eh maksudnya JEMPOL.

kyumin's room

"Kyu hyung~" taemin melongok ke dalam kamar.

"Hiks hiks."

"Haish suara itu lagi, menyeramkan" gumam kecil Taemin.

"KYUHYUN KALO LO NGGA NUNJUKIN WUJUD LO, GUE JAMIN LO NGGA AKAN LIAT MATAHARI..."

"HAPA HAA?" bentak Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kolong tempat tidur ke Taemin yang tadi ngomong ga nyante.

"APA HAH? AYO LANJUTIN KATA KATA LO MIN" Kyuhyun nyamperin Taemin sambil busungin dada #Awwrr

"ngga akan liat matahari dimalam hari hyung." jawab Taemin yang udah mengkirut. Kalo misal dibayangin nih kaya komik komik. Si Kyu tiba tiba badannya jadi raksasa dan sambil bungkuk dengan ada 4 sudut siku siku yang saling menyatu di sudutnya berada di atas kepalanya, terus merhatiin Taemin yang tiba tiba jadi kecil kaya kurcaci.

"Bayi dasar" Ucap kyu tiba tiba.

"Mian Hyung hehehehe ^^v" Tamin ngebingkuk 180 derajat e? 90 derajat deng.

"hm, ngapain lo kesini min?" tanya kyuhyun sambil ngelap ingus yang ngalir dengan indahnya di hidung.

'jorok' umpat Taemin dalam hati

"Ah ya hyung, gueh kemarih cuma buaadh wawancarin loh kok" ucap taemin gaya anak gahol.

"Oh, yaudah buru GPL" jawab kyu ngga peduli.

"Hyung..."

"Gue ngga tau min, plis deh jangan tanyain itu." Celoteh kyuhyun gaje plu lebay.

"BELOOOM HYUUUNG"tereka Taemin ngga nyante di kuping Kyuhyun.

"Lo mau nanyain dimana benda benda pinknya Sungmin ke gue kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang sok.

"Eh, iya Hyung kok tau sih...?" tanya taemin balik, sambil garuk garuk kepala.

"Nih liat tadi lo ninggalin benda busuk ini di meja gue pas lo tadi masuk kekamar gue dan lo bilang ada hantu di kamar ini" Kyuhyun megang clipboard yang ada kertas apaan tau dengan kedua jarinya.

"Oh iya itu punya aku hyung." Taemin kembali ke seorang yang polos dan baik hati setelah beberapa saat yang lalu bertransformasi menjadi anak gahol.

"So udah selesaikan wawancaranya? Sekarang GET OUT" terak Kyuhyun sambil nunjuk nunjuk kepintu. *bayangin kaya di sinetron sinetron gitu ya*

Alhasil si Taemin ngibrit secepat koneksi X* internet yang biasa digunain marwan buat ngeshare kalo marwan minta maaf sama mawar.

Di Ruang Tamu

"Huhuhuhuuhu minnie hyung" tangis Taemin tersedu sedu sambil megang muka terus jongkok. Ditambah Minho yang ada di belakangnya sambil ngelus ngelus punggung Taemin.

"Kau harus sabar Minnie chagy. Dia pasti kembali" ucap Minho seraya menangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Ngga hyung Ngga mungkin"ucap taemin sambil mondar mandir ala Fitri Tropika.

"Dengar min *sambil megang pipi* aku yakin dia tidak akan menghatui mu min" ucap Minho dramatis.

"Tapi hyung~ sudahlah" Taemin melepas pegangan tangan minho dipipinya.

"Taeminnie jangan pergi kumohon~ Tanpamu Aku Galau~" ucap Minho sambil ngulurin tangan ke Taemin yang udah beranjak pergi dari tempat mereka.

Kriieeeeek ~ *bunyi film galat.

"Hyuk bisa diam sebentar ngga sih gue lagi nonton telenopela nih" ucap donghae pada Eunhyuk yang lagi nyenggol nyenggol tangan Donghae minta popcorn ditangannya.

"Mianhae tapi pop corn ku habis Hae~" Rajuk Hyukie.

"Tuh tuh tuh ambil tuh" ucap Donghae ngga nyante.

"Baiklah cepat lanjutkan telenopela kau dengan Taemin, Minho" ucap Donghae ke Minho yang masih ngulurin tangannya dan nangis dengan lebaynya.

"udah ah cape" ucap Minho ngelap aer matanya.

"Yah huuuuu penonton kecewa~" *lempar bangku ke Minho

"Aish sudahlah hentikan tingkah bodoh kalian itu" bentak Heechul.

"Ne. Nenenennenenenenne" ucap mereka serempak bisa juga dibaca 'iya nene' nene' '

"Gut"

"okeh sekarang kembali fokus ke benda pinkku yang hilang, Taeminnie aku butuh laporan mu SEKARANG" ucap Sungmin galak arrrr.

"Baiklah, Benda dinyatakan hilang, sekian laporan saya dan sampai jumpa"Lapor Taemin langsung ngibrit ke luar dorm.

"Minnieeeee kembali kau! Laporkan dengan benar!" teriak Sungmin.

"NO THANKS MINNIE HYUNG, MAAF AKU PERGI DULU BYE!" seru Taemin dari luar pake microphone.

"Huh anak kecil tak bertanggung Jawab" Sungmin pundung. Dan seketika ada bohlam yang bersinar terang diatas kepalanya dan ia pun langsung menatap Minho dengan tatapan 'kau yang harus bertanggung jawab Choi Minho'

Minho terbengong bengong menyaksikan kepergian kekasihnya, ia merasa ada aura keji yang terarah dari punggungnya. Ternyata itu sungmin dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Minho polos.

"Jadi ayam ku?"

"e? Ayam? Aku tak memasak ayam milik mu hari ini Minho" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan aku yang berbicara 'Jadi ayam ku' hyungdeul" ucap Minho sweetdrop sambil gelingin kepala.

"Terus Siapa?" tanya Leeteuk

"Eh hyun besok album kita yang 'sherlock' debut ya? Tapi kok kita malah suruh break sama om SooMan?" Onew dengan wajah watadosnya masuk ke dorm super junior.

"Au deh hyung" ucap jonghyun yang ngintil di belakang hyungnya itu.

"Jadi.." Key yang udah ada di belakang Minho. Yang otomatis buat Minho saying 'eh pocong pocong pocong'

"Ayamku?" lanjut Onew.

'oh ternyata dia toh' ucap semua member suju dalem hati, sambil ngelirik ke onew.

"Jadi..." Eunhyuk angkat bicara.

"Ngga ada ayam lo di sini ya new" ucap shindong nyela sebelum onew ngomong ' ayam ku' lagi.

"Hehehehe iya hyung" manggut manggutlah si onew.

"Okeh Minho kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatan kekasih mu itu!" sungmin nguarin suara lagi.

"ha apa hyung? masa aku ? kan aku ngga ngikutin dari awal" tanggap Minho dengan tampang yang lebih melas dari muka om sule.

"Tinggal kau baca apa yang tertulis di clipboard itu" celetuk Yesung sambil nunjuk clipboard yang tergeletak dilantai.

Semua member suju menatap Yesung dengan mata yang berbinar binar. Dan seraya mata itu berbicara 'Kau ternyata pintar'.

"Minnie hyung aku saja yang membacanya" usul seseorang bermata kucing alias Key.

"Terserahlah, yang jelas aku hanya mau ada yang melaporkan hasil wawancara Taemin pada semua member" kata sungmin dengan tampang –serah loh-.

"wokkeh" seru Key dengan bahagianya.

"eh key sejak kapan kau memamkai baju pink?" akhirnya suara namja china yang super tampan ini keluar juga.

"eh iya juga ya, setau aku key tidak punya pakaian berwarna pink" seru onew yang baru engeh.

"ya memangnya kalian tidak tau kalau key meminjamnya dari Sungmin hyung?" celetuk Minho.

"eh jinja? Kenapa kau todak bilang pada ku dulu key, kalau kau ingin meminjamnya" seru Sungmin plus aermata ngembeng.

"ya hyung aku sudah bilang padamu tiga hari lalu kalau aku meminjam semua barang pink mu itu untuk debut ku esok hyung" sanggah key. *emang buat apa aj yah barang pink gituan? Ah bodo amatan yang author mau adalah barang itu dipinjam key! Udah itu aja*

"eh" sungmin mengingatnya kembali.

3 jam setelah itu~

3 menit deng

" oh iya aku ingat" Seru Sungmin sambil mengumbar senyumnya yang semeringah.

Dan setelah ia mengatakan itu semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sweetdrop dan tiduran dilantai.

"Jadi.." taemin dengan tiba tiba nongol di pintu lagi.

"em emem mmmm" mulut onew di bekep sama Jjong sebelum ngucapin kata kata ' ayam ku?'

"ya~ itu tadi, barang pink ku di pinjam key untuk kepentingan debut." Lanjut sungmin santai.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ dan semua berakhir dengan bahagia.

THE END

Gaje? Of course.

Authornya aja gaje berat apa lagi ceritanya coba haahahahahaha ^^

Ditunggu rivewnya ^^


End file.
